cronicas_de_nueva_babelfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Bartholomew P. Newcastle
My name is Bartholo mew Newcastle. Throughout these years, I understood that the life is a comedy, and the human, a miserable joke. -B.P. Newcastle Bartholomew Phillip Newcastle es un detective privado paranormal que se dedica a resolver cualquier caso que pueda pagar sus servicios, y sus honorarios (Licor y tabaco). Además de esto, posee un alto conocimiento en las artes oscuras, la necromancia, la pyrokinesis, el exorcismo y la magia arcana. Biografía Hijo de Thomas Jordan Newcastle, de origen irlandés, y Anne Mary Windhouse, de origen estadounidense, Bart nació el 1 de Enero de 1986. Sus padres vivían en Londres, pero por el cierre de la fabrica donde su padre trabajaba como operador de máquinas, debió abandonar el continente para pasar a vivir en la ciudad natal de su esposa: Providence, Rhode Island. Al nacer en un punto neutral entre los límites marítimos de Estados Unidos y Europa, se le fue concedido la doble nacionalidad automática (Sin necesidad de tramitar dicha virtud) siendo Irlandés Americano. Una vez instalado en Providence, su padre comenzó a trabajar en el puerto, siendo un tripulante de una embarcación pesquera. Su madre, por otro lado, pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en su humilde casa, limpiando, cocinando, y hasta cuidando a un senil padre que en poco tiempo moriría de una tuberculosis avanzada. Bartholomew no era un niño popular en Providence, de hecho, su período escolar fue bastante pésimo con respecto a amistades. Él poseía dos amigos, quienes eran sus vecinos: Rob Rocket, un chico con sobrepeso, y Tim Tinner, un chico que desde una temprana edad había descubierto su homosexualidad, aunque en aquel ambiente, se lo consideraba como un niño raro y afeminado. Por su parte, Bartholomew sufría de bullying por culpa de su nacionalidad, y mismo, por juntarse con dichos niños. Los viajes de su padre junto la mala forma de gastar el poco dinero que ahorraban los Newcastle, despertó en Thomas un ser monstruoso, el cual Bart temía. Su padre comenzó a volver a no más de las tres de la mañana, borracho y dispuesto a ahogar sus penas a golpes dirigidos a su querida esposa e hijo. Como consecuencia, sus actitudes cambiaron a ser rebelde, que inició con robarle la botella de whisky a medio terminar de los brazos de su padre (Cuando se encontraba dormido en el sofá), y finalizó con su primer atraco de un local a los 14 años y su arresto e internación en un reformatorio católico para menores. Los días en el Reformatorio San Charles fueron los peores de su vida. La escasa comida, sus compañeros que detestaba, la falta de higiene y, por si fuera poco, la presencia del máximo sacerdote dentro del establecimiento mantenía tareas poco ortodoxas con los niños y niñas del internado. Para la mala suerte de Bart, la única chica que alguna vez le importó, Jenny Smith, estaba siendo abusada por el hombre de fé. Él debía detener esto, por lo que entró en pleno acto e intentó asesinar al abusador. Por desgracia, el Irlandés no pudo más que solo lastimarlo, pero por ello, fue acusado de intento de homicidio, y fue mandado a prisión hasta que él cumpliera los 20. Sus actos habían sido en vano, debido a que retiraron los cargos al sacerdote por falta de pruebas y él continuó con sus praxis. Newcastle, una vez que salió de prisión, ingresó a la policía de Providence, gracias a un proyecto que tomaba a jóvenes "rebeldes" y los instruía en el llamado del deber. Una noche, tras un operativo que tenía como objetivo desmantelar una secta que adoraba a unos dioses por fuera de los canones tradicionales, Newcastle tomó toda la evidencia encontrada en la sala de rituales: Ornamentos, papiros, libros, cuchillos de sacrificio, calaveras de cabras y demás. Pero, de todos aquellos objetos, unos libros se destacaban, y estos eran "Eibron", "De verniis mysteriis" y ciertos papiros pertenecientes al Necronomicón. Estos libros eran particulares, los llamaba. Pedían que Newcastle los leyera. Y no solo les dio el conocimiento absoluto de las artes arcanas y de la magía negra, sino que como dijo Abdul Alhazred: Cualquiera que lea estos libros, caerá en la locura, o mismo, en la muerte. Como consecuencia de la lectura de estos textos, Bartholomew padecería de "Sueños Arcanos" y de la necromancia. Tras su nueva adquisición, los trastornos mentales del policía lo obligaron a llevar un ritmo poco ortodoxo a la hora de trabajar, por lo que a los 24 años, sería expulsado de la policía. En el tiempo que transcurre desde su expulsión hasta hoy, ha trabajado como detective privado especializado en temas paranormales, aunque por dinero, ha resuelto casos relacionados con problemas mundis. Newcastle ha pasado por peleas, enemistades, batallas que pocos hechiceros de su talla han presenciado y vivido para después contarlo, amoríos, y demás. [ En cuanto avance la trama en las partidas se seguirá añadiendo cosas. ]